<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Благодеяние заступника by fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg), Ghostly_Fate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099269">Благодеяние заступника</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020'>fandom Party RPG 2020 (fandompartyrpg)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate'>Ghostly_Fate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Drug Addiction, Fantasy, M/M, Parting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandompartyrpg/pseuds/fandom%20Party%20RPG%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_Fate/pseuds/Ghostly_Fate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Пути Алота и Эдера вновь пересекаются, но теперь каждый из них сильно изменился.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aloth Corfiser/Edér Teylecg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fandom Party RPG 2020: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Благодеяние заступника</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Дирфорд чудное место. Чуднóе даже можно сказать. Казалось бы, деревушка на несколько десятоков домов, из достопримечательностей — руины башни, откуда раньше постоянно несло сырым запахом кожи и вонью смесей, которыми эту самую кожу обрабатывали. А ведь сколько историй с Дирфордом связано…<br/>
Половина жилищ еще года два назад была заброшена — люди бежали, надеясь спастись от наследия Вайдвена. Однако ж сегодня здесь непривычно шумно. Хендрина, местная травница, ярко улыбаясь и подшучивая, объясняет что-то своим клиенткам. Алот догадывается, какие зелья и травы покупают женщины. Да, пусторожденные больше не рождаются, но матери стали в последнее время уж больно трепетно относиться к своим детям, порой доходя до крайностей.<br/>
Он ждет, пока жительницы не успокоят свои страхи и не опустошат карманы, а после подходит к Хендрине. Алоту хотелось бы перемолвиться парой слов с ней, прежде чем идти на постой.<br/>
— Оу, не ждала тебя здесь увидеть, — ее голос выдает удивление и отчего-то еще и воодушевление.<br/>
— Я и сам не думал, что вернусь сюда. И что запомнят — тоже. — В лице Алота появляется что-то плутоватое.<br/>
— Как не запомнить-то! — Хендрина отрывается от своих трав и кивает сама себе, будто что-то вспоминая. — Наш мэр только и говорит, что о своих друзьях да о ваших совместных приключениях. Конечно, если не выпрашивает у меня свеф.<br/>
Она хихикает, вот только Алот замечает нервную ноту в этом смехе. На душе становится муторно, и эльф чувствует странное беспокойство, на которое пока еще нет явных причин.<br/>
— Ваш мэр?<br/>
— Да, Тейледж — наш мэр и кажется ваш хороший знакомый, — ответила травница. — Он добрый человек и ответственный управляющий. Дирфорд давно не был таким замечательным местом для жизни.<br/>
Алот легко улыбается. Было радостно узнать, что Эдер наконец-то отыскал свой дом. Он как никто другой его заслуживал. Самого же Алота в знакомую до каждого куста и камешка деревушку привело, к сожалению, вовсе не чувство ностальгии. И не желание встретиться со старым другом. Честно говоря, он мало что знал о судьбах своих спутников после того, как они сумели выбраться из той выгребной ямы богов. Так резко тогда сорвался. Почти не прощаясь, ушел. Убежал. От них. От себя.<br/>
— Где я могу найти Эдера? — спрашивает он Хендрину.<br/>
— Ну-у… По идее должен был бы быть у себя дома, но в последние дни он засиживается в трактире, травит байки и курит. Много курит. — Она похлопывает себя по бедру, где болтается небольшая сумка с явственным ароматом табака.<br/>
Алот благодарит ее и направляется в сторону «Дракогена». Его гложут противоречивые эмоции. Одна его часть до безумия рада, что вот так, случайно, по воле дорог и петляющий следов последователей Ключа, они наткнулись на старого знакомца. С которым была связана целая куча опрометчивых решений в жизни эльфа. Другая же часть хочет развернуться и бежать. Снова. Уйти, чтобы не было сильно больно и неловко. Не ворошить старые раны.<br/>
В конце концов он только-только принял себя. Пробуждение — это не то же, что и одержимость. Фактически, это как потерять память, а потом обрести ее, только огромный разрыв между жизнями не может не накладывать свой пагубный отпечаток на подобное возвращение давно утерянной личности. Многие сходят с ума. Осознать, что этот некто, кардинально от тебя отличающийся, и есть ты сам, очень сложно.<br/>
Алот больше полувека боролся с Изельмир, пока Хранитель и парочка анимансеров, не отличавшихся свойственными их профессии амбициями, но наделенных редкой адекватностью, не смогли приблизить его к пониманию и принятию самого себя. Их сущности смешались в единое целое, и хотя прошлая личность наделила Алота огромным запасом ветвистых ругательств и инициативными бойкими замашками, в их общем Я все-таки преобладали его рациональность и спокойствие.<br/>
Дверь открывается легко — никакого скрипа. Но в тот вечер, когда они с Хранительницей впервые наведались сюда, она нещадно скрипела и кряхтела, тяжело отъезжая вовнутрь. Это был еще один признак болезни, ее миазмы расползлись по всем щелям Дирвуда, сковывая его в трупном окоченении. Давящее чувство отчаяния, перерастающее в ярость раненого умирающего животного.<br/>
Теперь же это озноб холодного утра — пробуждение ото сна, когда воздух чистый, а сердце горячее, готовое жить и биться. Люди не сдерживают улыбки, работают и радуются. И хотя привычка оглядываться и вздрагивать от страха, сжимаясь от порывов ветра, еще с ними — они распрямляют спины все чаще, шагают все увереннее. Алот замечает эти перемены по всему Дирвуду. Даже к нему, аэдирцу, тут стали относиться более терпимо. Не сказать, что это о чем-то существенном говорило, однако вдыхать эту новую жизнь возрожденных городков и поселений оказалось на диво приятно и волнующе.<br/>
— Приятель, неужели это ты? — На плечо Алота грузно опускается чья-то ладонь, а густой запах табачной травы словно тут же въедается во все существо эльфа. Он узнает этот голос и одновременно не узнает. Диковато-пьяный, горький, злой.<br/>
— Не думал, что увижу тебя. Тем более здесь, — Эдер поворачивает его к себе, больно впиваясь пальцами в плечо, кривая усмешка разрезает его морщинистое болезненное лицо, а глаза… Алот ужасается тому, что видит в них и резко отводит взгляд.<br/>
Эдер. Высокий, крепкий, со светлыми, почти белыми волосами, смешливо глядящий сверху вниз, любитель дурацких шуток и хорошей компании для удачного вечера после не менее удачной битвы. Потерянный, но ищущий. И, как казалось Алоту, наконец-то нашедший. Он жил с надеждой на это нестерпимо долго растянувшиеся три года. Что могло случиться с ним? Что так сильно отравило этого добродушного и мужественного человека?<br/>
— У меня были дела в окрестностях Дирфорда, — он отстраняется, отходит на шаг. Эдер же судорожно отдергивает ладонь, кисть безвольно свисает, глаза лихорадочно блестят.<br/>
— Дела? А заглянуть к другу не думал?<br/>
— Я не знал… что ты поселился здесь. — Немногочисленные в это время суток посетители с любопытством оглядываются на них, и Алот отходит к дальнему столу, стоящему в тени подальше от оконного света.<br/>
— Конечно не знал. — Широкие шаги. Он садится напротив, прикрывая собой от назойливых взглядов, смотрит прямо, будто в душу проникает. — Куда тебе знать — так быстро удрал, что только уши сверкали.<br/>
— Мне… надо было все обдумать, — Алот закусывает щеку. — Я понял, что все, чем я жил долгие годы, оказалось обманом. Не только боги, пропади они пропадом. Я думал, что уже знаю все о самом себе, будто бы наконец-то стал свободен, будто бы уже мог не оглядываться на прошлое. Но оказалось, что я в нем увяз, что оно тянет и тянет меня назад. А впереди нет ничего: ни места, ни людей, где и кому бы пригодились сомнительные услуги мага, умеющего разве что выжечь ваши посевы. И я совершенно не знаю куда себя деть, когда… это все окончательно закончится.<br/>
— Твоя главная проблема, парень, в том, — Эдер забивает трубку табаком, — что ты слишком много думаешь о ерунде и слишком мало по делу.<br/>
Позже, когда уже изрядно пьяный Алот и как будто бы протрезвевший Эдер заваливаются в его дом, Тейледж прижимает не сопротивляющегося, разомлевшего эльфа к стене и долго, вкусно целует, с такой жадностью, словно готов сожрать его — такого невыносимого и такого любимого.<br/>
Эдер развязывает пояс его тоги и остервенело касается прохладной кожи, сжимает бока, впечатывает в свое тело. Алот дрожит от болезненного озноба, слезы подступают к горлу, и он с трудом сглатывает. Всё что так старательно было завязано в узел и спрятано внутри его потрепанного сердца, вырывается на поверхность, разрывая кожу. Ноги подкашиваются, и маг крепко хватается за плечи Эдера.<br/>
Они целуются пока губы не начинает саднить. Руки Алота нервно и поспешно снимают рубаху с воина. Он слышит, как Эдер приглушенно и горько говорит ему в ухо: «Скучал по тебе, ждал тебя, сука ты этакая».<br/>
Алот не может подавить всхлип, он утыкается мокрым носом в шею Эдера и шепчет: «Прости… Прости-прости-прости». В ответ его прижимают еще теснее, обнимая до хруста в костях. Руки Эдера сдирают с него плотные походные штаны. Алот морщится, когда твердые шершавые пальцы сжимают член и обеими ладонями поворачивает лицо Эдера к себе. Целует нежно, одними губами, чувствуя на кончике языка вкус табака и дешевого пива. И человек успокаивается, его движения становятся медленнее и трепетнее.<br/>
Эльф расслабляет пояс его штанов и скользит внутрь, мягко касаясь возбужденной плоти. В ответ ему рычат и кусают за шею. И Алоту больно, но не от осторожного укуса, а от осознания последствий собственной ошибки. Какой? Когда разорвал их связь — грубо и болезненно? Или когда сам ее аккуратно и усердно завязывал, пришивая их сердца друг к другу?<br/>
«Зачем ты уходил?»<br/>
«Потерялся».<br/>
«Снова ведь сбежишь?»<br/>
— Да, — выдыхает Алот и этот выдох превращается в протяжный, до ужаса пошлый стон, когда эльф кончает. Его тело слабеет от истомы, но Алот все же крепко сжимает ладонь вокруг члена Эдера, проводя по нему несколько раз. Он жмется к своему человеку, этому большому, но такому ранимому медведю, которого Алот бросил, оставил одного, без объяснений уйдя на долгие два года.<br/>
— Не кури… эту… дрянь… — Алот тяжело дышит, цепляясь за Эдера и покрывая его лицо поцелуями.<br/>
Тот перехватывает руки эльфа за запястья и смотрит в глаза загнанным животным.<br/>
— Куда ты теперь?<br/>
— По следам. Как обычно. — Алот смотрит теперь уже изрядно смущенно. — Не знаю даже, надолго ли это.<br/>
Его отпускают.<br/>
Они сидят в доме у Эдера подле незажженного камина, однако полутьма нисколько им не мешает. Воин перебирает пальцы эльфа, нежно и ненавязчиво лаская между ними. Алоту тоскливо и муторно на душе, но все же легче, чем когда-либо за последнее время. Он кладет голову на плечо человеку и прикрывает глаза. Засыпает.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>